Your Tempo
by PawPrints
Summary: Otogi makes a bet with Kaiba: IF he can make Otogi's famed DJ fall in love with him, Kaiba can get his pride and 10,000 back from all those years ago. What Kaiba wasn't expecting? The DJ is the one and only Jounochi Katsuya. Kaijou
1. The bet

**Disclaimer: I'm a fan, but I don't own the series of YGO! Sad but true.**

Jounochi Katsuya stood at the mix table above the crowd as though he was a king on a throne. His beats controlled the crowd making them move as he felt. Large heavy headphones rested on his shoulders, and occasionally he would lift up one side to press it to his ear to hear the beats himself. He was notorious for his mixes; even a famous nightclub in London had called him out to lay down some beats for a few nights. It was not too bad a life after dropping out of high school because he simply couldn't afford the school fees any longer.

Jounochi spun together three popular songs, mixing them on the spot to see the crowd pop and jump eagerly. His slightly tanned face broke out into a grin. This club of all clubs was his favorite club to work in. Here, the people were very fashionable and upbeat, if you didn't make the cut, you didn't get in. The owner, Otogi, was extremely strict on this concept. Every night he stood at the door making judgments on all who came and picked only the best of the best to enter. Another thing Jounochi liked was the fact that every night the club always was filled to maximum capacity. On this particular night, Otogi sat in the dim-lit balcony above the dance floor, eyeing the bodies twisting in a desirable fashion.

"So what do you think? Did I surprise you?" Otogi asked to his good friend of many years, Seto Kaiba.

"Nothing you do surprises me. I just expect the most obnoxious thing you can manage and you easily follow through on that." Kaiba smirked, taking a swig of Cass.

"And just what is obnoxious about my club and my little popular DJ, several hundred sexy staff and my amazing reputation and popularity?" Otogi said grinning.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Kaiba said straight faced.

"Hey Kaiba, I have a wager for you." Otogi said with a cheshire glint in his eye.

"No." Kaiba said putting his bottle down on the glass table in front of them.

"Aw come on, what's a small little bet between friends?" Otogi said pouting playfully. Kaiba cringed.

"Last time I made a bet with you I ended up losing ten thousand dollars." Kaiba frowned remembering that day. "And you rigged it so I would lose. In fact, I think you opened this club right after that."

"It's true, I used that money to get on my feet, but now I'm well off and I want to play a game." Otogi with a posh tone.

"If you need rent or something I'd rather just give it to you than get humiliated along with losing money to a rigged bet." Kaiba said sourly.

"No, no, Kaiba! Listen, I told you I want to play a game, and I'm being one hundred percent honest about this one, it's purely for fun, if you win, I'll give you back your ten thousand dollars plus an extra five thousand for your pride." Otogi said deviously.

"...and if you win?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"You must be a barmaid for one night for my club." Otogi said simply with a smirk on his face. Kaiba raised a brow.

"It seems fishy, if you're that well off why don't you just hire a barmaid?" Kaiba said with distrust.

"I have plenty. I'm bored, that's all, I want to be entertained..." Otogi said motioning for one of the several staff of sexy ladies to bring him another beer, a paper with a thin black border, and a pen.

"What would I have to do?" Kaiba questioned, raising a brow, trying to get a glance at what Otogi was writing.

"Ah, you're interested now are you? All you have to do is make my prized DJ fall in loved with you. It should be easy, after all you're a lady killer, everyone wants a piece of Seto Kaiba." Otogi said with a grin.

"Yeah? And what happens when I break your little DJ's heart and she can't come back to work?" Kaiba said with a competitive tone and a spark in his eye.

"There's many fish in the sea Kaiba, just as there are DJ's, you know, Dj's are a breed of shark..." Otogi said. Kaiba's face showed confusion for a moment. "Well at least the one I'm sending you after may as well be, of course I wouldn't offer so much without a little bit of a fight, but my little DJ hasn't bothered with love or anything for the last two years." Otogi said now sharing the same competitive spark in his eye as Kaiba. "You could say they might be a little hard to manage after being out of the game so long. You'd have three months to make true falling in love happen."

"How will you know if they truly fell in love with me? It's hard to determine a human's feelings." Kaiba mused.

"My DJ just has to willingly kiss you before me. I know if it wasn't love, that wouldn't happen with my DJ." Otogi said with a smile.

"Deal." Kaiba said, now realizing what Otogi was writing was a contract. Kaiba took the pen and signed his name.

"Great! I'm looking forward to watching how things play out, now you had better get down there and introduce yourself. The club closes in two hours." Otogi said leaning back in his seat taking a sip of his beer.

Kaiba looked at his watch and made his way down the stairs to the dance floor. As he struggled his way through all the female's latching onto him obsessively time slipped away more quickly that he could've even imagined.

He could see the DJ ahead and his face twisted in confusion. Kaiba wasn't sure if he was seeing properly or if it was just the constant strobing lights distorting his vision but it looked like the DJ was a male. Kaiba fell to the ground under the weight of a few women who decided to lunge at him. He shrugged them off and stood back up and decided enough was enough. He shoved and elbowed his way through the crowd with such determination he soon was at the bottom of the short set of stairs leading to the king DJ's box above his subjects. He smirked and ascended the stairs.

"Hey sorry kid but this area is off limi- Kaiba?" Jounochi said, quite obviously surprised.

"Mutt?" Kaiba said in complete disbelief with a hint of disgust.

"Still up to the childish name-calling money bags? You know after all these years you'd think we'd at least learn ta' say hello, 'how ya doin'?" Jounochi teased cranking the beat up. He and Kaiba were already shouting to hear each other but it was a crime to ruin the final hours of the night, the volume had to go up and the beat had to shake the room. That was a given.

"I wasn't expecting to see you..." Kaiba said now mentally kicking himself for once again getting screwed by making a deal with Otogi. Friend or foe, Otogi wasn't one to be trusted. Seriously.

"Yea, Yea, Whateva, I saw you climb all the way up here and you think I'm gonna believe that one? What is it? You had a revolution and decided you just had to become my friend?" Jounochi said now attempting to both shout towards Kaiba and mix a crushing beat at the same time.

"Revelation." Kaiba corrected.

"What?" Jounochi asked not really hearing the difference.

"Nevermind.." Kaiba said mentally kicking himself again for now trying to reason with 'the mutt.' Kaiba's blue eyes immediately looked up to the balcony where Otogi was sitting and he could see the black haired cheshire cat staring down at him with mischievous green eyes, he couldn't help but fell the need to strangle the man.

"I'm not losing to that freak." Kaiba muttered to himself. In one fluid motion Kaiba grab the neck of Jounochi's shirt and kissed him. The blonde shoved him off and punched him right in the face. The event happened in the worst possible way too, they had managed to trip over the main power supply cord to the speakers and the music had stopped. The whole club was looking up at the DJ's throne now with wide eyes. Jounochi scrambled to plug the speakers back in forgetting all about Kaiba for the moment.

As soon as the heavy black boxes powered up again, not music, but insane laughter echoed out of the speakers filling the room. It was Otogi's insane laughter.

"The club is closed early today my friends. Someone tried to kill our DJ. Please remove yourselves from the building at once or suffer the poisonous gas that is slowly leaking from the corners of the room. And remember children. Our lips are sealed." Otogi said as though he were a street magician trying to sell lies. Nonetheless his strange speech worked and the crowd fled the building screaming and running in utter chaos.

Jounochi looked down at Kaiba who was now just sitting on the floor looking severely frustrated.

"Kaiba, I aint know what the hell is going on but if you touch me again, I wont hesitate to cut you." Jounochi said before spitting on Kaiba. Kaiba was now fuming.

Several hours later the club was completely shut down for the evening. Perfectly cleaned and shining, the club was ready for the adventures of the next night to come. All that was left was Kaiba and Otogi sitting at the bar with a single Barmaid serving them.

"I think tonight went quite well, I warned you about him and everything and yet you still went straight for the kill. I admire your determination and courage. I didn't expect anything less, you are the Seto Kaiba after all." Otogi smiled deviously.

"You didn't tell me it was Jounochi." Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but then you wouldn't of agreed and this would've been no fun at all." Otogi said frowning.

"Well the fun is over. I'll just be a bartender for a night and be done with this mess." Kaiba spat out in anger.

"It's too late for that, You signed the contract." Otogi said smiling.

"I'll be completing the contract as written, I don't see a problem." Kaiba said.

"Oh but you wouldn't be my dear Kaiba-boy" Otogi said mimicking Pegasus' voice well aware of how much the guy bothered the brunette. "You didn't read the fine print."

"What fine print? You wrote it in pen. In big obnoxious letters." Kaiba said now becoming annoyed.

"You should know by now that any gambler has tricks up his sleeves, especially if he is the one making the bet." Otogi pointed to the thin black boarder on the paper's edge. Kaiba squinted his eyes and leaned close to look at it. Then his face turned to a look of horror. Around the boarder of the paper was in fact, small black words stating that Kaiba could not give up on the bet and that if he did so not only would he have to be a bartender, but he'd have to give up his whole corporation. However, a true failure would just result in a night of bartending. Also that he could not kill Otogi or a ridiculously large amount of dynamite would suddenly blow up right beneath Kaiba's main operating office in his Corporation. The one that held all of the company's research and treasures.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kaiba said now furious, lunging at Otogi and then strangling the poor black-haired toothpick of a guy.

"It's just good fun! I'm sure your gay kiss is on the news now" Otogi chocked between words.

Kaiba let go growling. He knew he was stuck now and the only way out was to get Jounochi to kiss him. His mind began reeling.

"Otogi. Once this bet is over I'm going to kill you." Kaiba warned and Otogi just chuckled.


	2. paparazzi meddling

"I dunno Yug' I'm kinda pissed off you know? I mean like. That jerk Kaiba after all these years is try'na play me for a fool. He even called me a dog! What's up wit dat!" Jounochi complained to his best friend of many years now over the phone.

"Well Jou, it's all over the news. I don't think Kaiba would do that just to humiliate you...its pretty bad for his reputation. His company rating went down a little since they aired you two kissing an hour ago." Yugi said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I aint kiss the damn jerk! Who cares if his rating went down!" Jounochi screamed furiously.

"Calm down Jou! It's not that big of a deal. He was probably drunk." Yugi suggested, sounding now like he was eating something crunchy.

"So he gotta be drunk to think I'm kissable! What kind of crap is that!" Jounochi complained louder now.

"Jou, what do you want me to say? Obviously he kissed you for some reason, I don't know why. He just did and now it's over. He probably wont come near you again, so don't worry too much about it." Yugi said over a quiet deep voice in the background. "Listen Jou, I got to go, Yami is trying to sleep and you know how he'll be in the morning if I keep him up."

"Yeah, yeah ok. Sorry Yug' I'm just a little confused." Jounochi said sighing.

"It's alright. Goodnight Jou." Yugi said and then the phone fell silent. Jounochi ended the call and put his phone on the kitchen counter. He pulled the coffee pot from the coffee maker and poured it into his favorite dark green mug on top of plenty of sugar and cream. Taking a sip, he was frustrated. He couldn't get Kaiba out of his mind.

'What kind of lunatic just goes around kissing people?' Jounochi thought angrily. Giving up for the night, Jou plopped down on his couch and tried to sleep.

* * *

To say Seto Kaiba's day was busy today was an understatement. With a video of last night's incident all over the news, every single phone and every single phone line was ringing none stop. Including Mokuba's line and Kaiba was just not ready to pick that one up. Not only were the phone driving him nuts. His six inboxes were full and he had employees in and out of his office all day. Some were sent in by reporters, others were resigning because of his newfound 'preference', and some were just there to file complaints because they just couldn't work with all the crazy noise going on.

Then his private phone rang again. He snarled at it and looked at who was calling this time- and to his surprise it was Otogi.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled and a little chuckle was heard on the other end.

"My, my Kaiba, It's only been a day and you already caused a ruckus! Don't worry, I am your friend after all. I'll be making an appearance on the news today to get the all the fuss off of you. Of course, what am I to do now? My cute little DJ called out of work. You scared the poor boy." Otogi said pouting.

"He's probably stuck in his damn house like I am." Kaiba said unwilling to take the blame for Jounochi's actions.

"Either way it's your fault Kaiba. I require a make up dinner, just the three of us. Me, you and Jounochi." Otogi said with a smiling tone.

"You will get me out of this mess?" Kaiba questioned sternly...doubtfully.

"Consider it already done Kaiba. I like that new fancy Egyptian restaurant that opens today. I heard the food is fabulous. I want to go there." Otogi said completely unfazed by Kaiba's situation.

"How do you know you like it if it just opened today?" Kaiba asked becoming a little ruffled.

"Oh, I like anything new Kaiba. You should know that. The latest fashions, styles, hotspots...games... you know Kaiba, that's why I like you. Not a single company has made so many new things and changes as yours has. You really are the best of the best." Otogi complimented the CEO who couldn't care less at the moment.

"Fine. We'll meet at the restaurant at eight. You have to make all the arrangements with Jounochi though." Kaiba said in a very intimidating tone.

"Yes. Yes. I figured as much. Well now I just have so much to do! I'll see you Kaiba.- oh! and remember, this could be a great opportunity for you to get a little slack back with our little Jou. You might want to think up a few apologies or something like that. After all, you embarrassed him nearly to death." Otogi said deviously before he hung up.

"I think I embarrassed myself to death." Kaiba grumbled hitting the end button on his cell. He opened his laptop computer- the latest model of course- and searched for the new restaurant Otogi was talking about. Lucky for him- there was no advanced booking, so the only people to book would've had to have done it today. He dialed the number.

"Hello? I would like a table for three in a private section for tonight..." Kaiba said, now pacing the room.

"Sorry sir, all our available tables were booked this morning." The ladies apologetic voice answered. Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Its very important that I get a table tonight. Is there anyway I can pay to have something open up?" Kaiba negotiated carefully.

"Umm...sorry sir I don't think we can do that. We have quite a few wealthy people coming here tonight and they won there tables fair and square..." The lady said sounding uncomfortable.

"Let me speak to the owner." Kaiba said finally and he heard a shuffling on the line.

"Yes, can I help you?" Came a deep man's voice.

"I need a table for tonight, how much would it cost for me to get one?" Kaiba questioned. He went straight to the bribes, after all, money talks and Kaiba didn't think his reputation would so much tonight.

"I could take your bribes, but that would be dishonest. You should've called in advanced. We have tables open for tomorrow night." The deep voice replied and then suddenly, Kaiba recognized it.

"Yami?" Kaiba questioned a little stunned.

"...Kaiba?" Yami said now recognizing Kaiba's voice. "I could honestly say I wasn't expecting to hear your voice today." Yami said in surprise. "What you did to Jou last night kept me and Yugi from sleeping. It's very hard to have a grand opening with a headache like mine."

Kaiba was silent for a moment. He could use this situation to his advantage. Jounochi's best friend was Yugi, so of course anything he did would be reported to Yugi thus bothering Yami. Therefore he could get a table tonight, soothe things over with Jounochi and he could get on with the bet-then his life.

"Yeah I know...that was a significantly bad moment for me. I usually don't let my emotions guide me like that. You see, I've been fond of Jounochi for some time and last night...in my drunken state...I made a mess of things. I wanted to take him and his employer to dinner to explain myself and try to keep him from losing his job. However, his employer said he'd only come if it was this restaurant..." Kaiba said in a rough lie. He hoped he didn't screw it up.

"Ah, I see. Love can be a very overpowering emotion. I know Yugi will be upset if I don't help Jounochi in this time of need. A table is all you need?" Yami questioned.

"If it's in a private area of your restaurant, then yes, it is all I need." Kaiba said quickly. He couldn't imagine trying to make amends and pretend to be gay in the middle of a busy restaurant.

"Alright Kaiba. You will have one of our best tables. Luckily, Yugi had already reserved a table for him, Jounochi and myself to eat at tonight. I was a little worried how I would run a restaurant on opening night while eating there at the same time without upsetting Yugi. Your need is of my convenience. I will see you tonight." Yami said and then the line went dead.

"Well that worked out well..." Kaiba said unsurely.

Kaiba was more than annoyed with himself. He was getting people involved in this bet that he knew shouldn't be. It would make it much more difficult once he suddenly broke up with Jounochi after he won. He had to think of something clever. Kaiba wanted to think of a way to seem as though he was trying to get Jounochi's heart while scaring him away at the same time. The notion seemed impossible however, especially since the bet was made with Otogi- too much of a gambler to fall for any tricks.

"Damn." Kaiba growled before walking to his closet to get ready for the night.


	3. change of heart

"Alright, what's the deal?" Jounochi asked completely unconvinced by Otogi's whole 'I was dumped and I need someone to keep me company' story that he just sat through for the last hour and a half.

"Don't ask questions! Just get into your best clothes, your fairy godfather isn't going to wait all night." Otogi said rolling his eyes, giving up on trying to convince Jounochi anymore. He had thought about the story on the way over thinking the blond wouldn't come with him otherwise...things were still looking grim.

"He can wait forever." Jou said unfazed, plopping down on his cushy cream colored couch and grabbing his super large remote with obnoxiously huge buttons that was made with concern for the elderly. Jounochi just liked it because it was different and the box numbers looked very stylish. Otogi frowned and snatched it out of his hands before throwing it across the room.

"Listen punk. You're coming with me or I'm going to kick your ass, ruin your reputation and then fire you. I spent all day getting reporters off of your back and arranging this dinner at Yami's new Egyptian restaurant just to make you happy and you're telling me that you won't come? I don't think so. You better get in that room right now and get dressed. You don't have to come to work tonight but you are coming to dinner." Otogi yelled red-faced. He had a temper when pushed enough, and Jounochi always seemed to know just how far to push him. The blond immediately rose to his feet with wide-eyes and ran into his room. Otogi sighed.

'Kaiba better not screw this up. He's lucky I'm helping him this much.' Otogi thought darkly. He was glaring at the door Jounochi had just closed. To his surprise it opened back up.

"Otogi? I don't know what to wear." Jounochi said sheepishly. Otogi's face turned into a sneer.

"What kind of guy are you!" Otogi roared. The black haired male snatched up a gaming magazine from the couch and chucked it at the door with frightening force. The blond closed the door quickly to avoid the projectile and then opened it again to peek out.

Otogi muttered angrily as he checked his watch. He huffed and then went into Jounochi's room to assist him.

* * *

Kaiba sat at the table feeling weary. He checked his diamond encrusted watch and sighed. He was feeling anxious. He called Yami over to the table with a quick motion of his hand.

"Is Jounochi not coming?" Yami asked now concerned that he screwed up his love's plans for no reason.

"If not then I'll compensate Yugi with an all expense paid trip somewhere. What should I say to Jounochi?" Kaiba asked and Yami's pleased look turned into a look of disbelief.

"You mean you didn't come up with anything?" Yami asked, barely able to keep his mouth closed from shock and horror.

"I was going to wing it." Kaiba shrugged. He was exceptional at playing things by ear. He got through his last few business meetings in this manner and the results were flawless. Something told him that it wasn't going to work this time...mostly because of the look on Yami's face. Yami sat down next to him.

"Ok, lets see. You kissed him in front of a huge crowd and it ended up on the news. That's a big deal so maybe something of an apology should be considered." Yami said brain storming aloud. "Ok, act like I'm Jounochi, what would you say?"

"Jounochi I'm apologize for humiliating you in front of a crowd. It was very unprofessional of me. Don't expect it to happen again." Kaiba said without hesitation and then looked at Yami, whose eyes were now narrowed with a dumb-founded look.

"What?" Kaiba asked, crunching his nose up in disgust at Yami's facial expression.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? You told me you're in love with him! Think about it, you've arranged him to eat in a completely booked restaurant- at the best table nonetheless- and you're just going to say a flat apology? You are a businessman Kaiba. The opportunities that lie in wait tonight are endless!" Yami said powerfully, with a look of determination on his face.

Kaiba felt a headache coming on.

* * *

The front of a car was all they saw before the sound of crunching metal erupted from the driver's side. Everyone in Otogi's short limo was jerking around in their seats as the car spun out of control before smashing hard into another object. Then suddenly stopped, Jounochi immediately got out of the car to assess the situation. In the middle of the intersection sat a crumpled white car. Jounochi suddenly realized his pants and shoes were soaked, the other object they hit was a fire hydrant.

He looked into the car to see Otogi a little banged up a slouching forward pretty far. If it wasn't for his seatbelt he probably would've fell right off the seat. He then looked towards the dark window between the driver's seat and the back seat. He crawled back in the car and with shaky hands, he opened the sliding window.

"Are you alright?" Came the driver's voice and Jounochi sighed in relief. For a moment, he thought the driver would be dead.

"We're fine! Call another car. We have an appointment!" Otogi called out, nearly scaring Jounochi out of his skin. He hadn't been expecting him to wake up so fast.

"Otogi! We just got in a wreck! I don't think dinner's all that important right now!" Jounochi said in disbelief.

"Says who? Skipping meals is awful for the body. Plus, I've been looking forward to it all day and I'm not in the mood to be disappointed." Otogi said persistently. Jounochi sighed. "Look if it's about body damage and money it'll be fine. I'm the second most richest man in all of Domino." Otogi reassured Jou- and it was just enough to do the trick. Seconds later, the two sped off in a black and white BMW leaving the two drivers at the scene with a stack of cash.

"Screw this. I'm going to do things my way." Kaiba said finally standing up. After having all that time to sit there alone he ended up thinking about things in a different light. If he had really fell in love with Jou this would not be how he patched things up in the slightest. "Yami." Kaiba said as he walked up to the Egyptian. Yami barely had time to turn around before Kaiba spoke again.

"I was thinking about things and this isn't how I want to patch things up with Jounochi. He's still coming though so you should call Yugi." Kaiba said as he reached into his coat to pull out his wallet. "And this should cover the negative feelings." Kaiba disclosed, placing a business card in Yami's hands. "When you think of something that will satisfy the situation call it and talk to my secretary."

Yami didn't have a chance to speak before Kaiba was gone.

* * *

Pawprints: I know! The chapter is a little choppy~ sorry! But~! if you like what you're reading check out my other story _Map to the Soul_ ^^


End file.
